


Intimate

by AutisticWriter



Series: Rupphire Fics [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon LGBTQ Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire spend some intimate time alone.





	Intimate

When Ruby and Sapphire decide to unfuse from Garnet, they like to do a lot of things together. And one of their favourite things to do is have sex.

Sex is seen as pointless by Homeworld society, as Gems can’t reproduce and have no real need for it. Plus, they have to shapeshift to get the genitals they need for sex, and Homeworld hates shapeshifting too.

But Ruby and Sapphire haven’t cared about what Homeworld thinks for thousands of years. And they have always loved sex, but only with each other.

So when they unfuse, they hold hands and head into Ruby’s room of the Temple. They lie on the warm floor and kiss, hands roaming each other’s bodies as they kiss. It’s been months since they last kissed. Ruby tastes Sapphire’s mouth, feels her hands rubbing her back, and lets out a small moan.

“What would you like to do?” Sapphire asks.

Ruby smiles. “I dunno. Maybe… the strap on?”

Sapphire smiles. She obviously knew all of the possible choices, but this seems to be her favourite.

Despite being able to shapeshift, Ruby and Sapphire have a love of real sex toys. They once paid Rose’s boyfriend Greg to buy them a strap-on dildo from the sex shop in Ocean Town, and a very embarrassed Greg returned with a dark blue strap-on with an optional vibrator feature. They thanked the embarrassed human and immediately ran into Sapphire’s room to try it out.

This is that same strap-on, from over ten years ago. They own many sex toys, but this is their favourite.

So Sapphire has a rare grin on her face as she rushes to get it. While she waits for Sapphire, Ruby shapeshifts so she has genitals perfect for receiving the strap-on.

When Sapphire returns, she finds Ruby on the floor with her legs splayed, and Sapphire blushes.

It’s Ruby’s turn to blush when Sapphire fastens the harness around her hips, the strap-on sitting perfectly against her body. Ruby moans and Sapphire laughs. She kneels down in front of Ruby and kisses her softly.

“I love you, Ruby,” she whispers.

Ruby smiles, her gem starting to glow (if a gem manages to stimulate their body in the right way, their gem glows brighter and brighter and eventually sends a wave of an incredibly pleasurable electric sensation through their entire body; it appears to be the gem equivalent of an orgasm, and Ruby loves it). “I love you too.”

Sapphire lubricates the dildo and, with a grunt, she enters Ruby. She moans as Sapphire rocks her hips, and the gem on her hand glows brighter.

Sapphire thrusts faster and Ruby throws her head back, staring up at the fiery ceiling of her room. She leans down to kiss Ruby, and Ruby moans into her mouth, and Sapphire thrusts faster still and then—

And then it happens, the eclectic-like exploding out of her bright red gem and flowing through her entire body. It makes her body ripple, and Ruby wonders if she might end up retreating to her gem. But instead she rides the wonderful sensation, and then flops against the floor, gasping for breath even though she doesn’t need to breathe.

She returns her body to its normal form, staring up at Sapphire. She watches Sapphire remove the strap-on and lie down beside her, grasping her hand. Her gem is still glowing faintly.

“That was amazing, Saffy,” she says.

Sapphire blushes. “Thank you.”

She kisses Sapphire, but then props herself up on one shoulder. “But now it’s your turn.”

She quickly cleans the dildo and then straps it to her own body, and its Sapphire’s turn to shapeshift. And Ruby smiles down at her beautiful partner, her ever-ending love, and she knows Sapphire is the most wonderful Gem in the entire universe.


End file.
